La soledad de Polaris
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Lejos en el norte, una solitaria estrella plateada brilla en la noche. Solo que ella no está completamente sola.


**La soledad de Polaris**

Hilda estaba en lo alto de un balcón del palacio de Valohalla, junto con su hermana Freya y los dos Guerreros de Dios Frodi y Sigmund. En silencio, vieron como en el área cubierta de nieve abajo, los Doce Santos de Oro de Atenea y Lyfia, el nuevo anfitrión del Odin, todopoderoso, se despedían.

La escena que se desarrolló tuvo algo desgarrador. En parejas, los doce guerreros comenzaron a desvanecerse. Hilda vio que estaban diciendo algo antes de ir, pero estaban demasiado lejos para entender las palabras.

,Adiós, valientes guerreros de Athena ...'

No es de extrañar que Athena fuera tan aficionada a sus guerreros. Hilda había visto la tenacidad y la fuerza de los Santos de Bronce. Ya en ese entonces se había preguntado si los Santos de Bronce ya eran así, cómo deberían ser los legendarios Santos de Oro. Bueno, gracias a Loki, ahora tenía su respuesta.

Habían demostrado ser más que dignos de su reputación.

Todos ellos habían perecido al derribar el Muro de las Lamentaciones y abrir un camino para los Santos de Bronce. Sin embargo, su descanso no duró mucho. Loki había utilizado la confusión causada por la batalla entre Atenea y Hades, había establecido sus planes y resucitó a los Santos de Oro aquí en Asgard con el poder de Odín. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, habían luchado valientemente. Habían arriesgado la vida por Asgard y el mundo como si hubieran luchado por la propia Athena. Raramente Hilda había visto una muestra de tal desinterés. Era una pena que tuvieran que irse ahora, y de alguna manera injusta. Hubieran merecido esta segunda oportunidad en la vida.

Los ojos de la Asgardiana de pelo plateado cayeron sobre un Santo Dorado en particular. Uno con rizos marrones oscuros que enmarcan su rostro y ojos verde esmeralda y sonrientes. El único de los doce guerreros élite de Atenea con alas en su armadura. El Santo de Oro de Sagitario, Aiolos.

Había sido el primer Santo de Oro en despertarse, el primero que Andreas-Loki y ella habían conocido. Impresionantemente, había sobrevivido a una batalla contra el dios embaucador a pesar de la desventaja de que su Cosmos fue drenado por Yggdrasil. Y no solo eso: en una prudente previsión, había disparado inadvertidamente una flecha al árbol, infundiéndole su propio Cosmos para ralentizar el crecimiento de su fruto y así dar a los otros Santos de Oro el tiempo que necesitaban. Que logró lastimar realmente a Loki al mismo tiempo era una prueba de su fuerza.

Cuando terminó en las cavernas debajo del palacio de Valhalla, sin que Loki lo supiera, Hilda había tomado con mucho gusto al Santo de Oro herido y cuidó de sus heridas. En ese corto tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Hilda se había encariñado bastante con el Sagitario. Era guapo, educado, fuerte y de alma noble.

Le recordaba tanto a Siegfried que dolía.

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, los sentimientos de Hilda por el Gold Saint crecieron. Era tonto, realmente, creer que la nueva vida otorgada a los guerreros de Atenea duraría. Ni siquiera las deidades más benevolentes fueron tan generosas. Y sin embargo, Hilda había ingenuamente esperado que esta vez fuera diferente.

No lo fue.

Tal vez había querido ver a Aiolos mientras Siegfried volvía con ella. Solo fue una ilusión pensar en ella. Era Aiolos de Sagitario y no Siegfried de Alpha Dubhe, sin importar sus similitudes. Sin embargo, a pesar de su mejor conocimiento, había imaginado encontrar el amor con él de nuevo.

Ahora él estaba yendo. El corazón de Hilda se contrajo al ver a Aiolos intercambiar una sonrisa con el Santo de Géminis, luego poner una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y desaparecer junto con Saga.

Dejándola. Como Siegfried la había dejado, dando su vida por ella, su reina.

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder, y una lágrima escapó. Hilda no peleó. La confusión en su corazón era demasiado fuerte. Una abrumadora sensación de abandono la dominó.

,Oh Freiya, diosa del amor ... ¿por qué tengo que sufrir así? ¿Estoy realmente destinado a nunca encontrar el amor?'

Sabía que contaba con el apoyo de toda su gente, de todos en la corte, de su hermana Freya. Sin embargo, en este momento, saber eso fue de poca ayuda. Ella quería alguien a quien ella puede afferarse y quien se affera a ella si fuera necesario. Alguien con quien podría estar cerca de una forma en que ella ni siquiera estaba con su hermana.

Los Santos de Oro de Sagitario y Géminis se desvanecieron a la nada. Una segunda lágrima siguió a la primera.

,Adiós, valiente Aiolos ... Que tu alma encuentre descanso en los campos de Elysium.'

Ella cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Un suspiro casi. Bueno, entonces que así sea. Si los dioses hubieran decidido mostrarle de una vez y para siempre que se suponía que estaría sola, entonces ella se quedaría sola por el resto de su vida.

„¿Hilda? ¿Estás bien?"

La voz de Freya se rompió en sus pensamientos. Con una sonrisa pequeña y casi triste, la gobernante de pelo plateado de Asgard se volvió hacia su hermana.

„Sí, Freya. Estoy bien. Es solo …" La voz de Hilda se apagó. Sus ojos se posaron en la escena de abajo, donde Aiolia de Leo se desvaneció como la último de los Gold Saints, dejando a una Lyfia llorando detrás. „Es solo ... es triste que hombres tan valientes y desinteresados tengan que ir."

Freya siguió su mirada. La tristeza brilló en su rostro.

„Lo es, hermana", ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Hilda la estrechó en un abrazo corto y apretado. Entonces la Asgardiana de pelo plateado se volvió y, acompañado por Sigmund, regresó adentro.

Con un suspiro silencioso, ella se armó de valor. El deber estaba llamando. Su gente la necesitaba, y ahora el nuevo anfitrión de Odin necesitaba su guía también. Tal vez, al tomar a los que más amaba, los dioses querían recordarle su deber y ese amor le fue negado a alguien en su posición. Que toda su vida y su alma debían dedicarse al servicio de su gente.

Bueno ... fue un destino cruel. Pero sea así. Hilda iba a hacer lo que había hecho la mayor parte de su vida: cuidar de la gente de Asgard. Y ella podría ser un viaje solitario. Sin embargo ... tal vez, el viaje podría no ser tan solitario como Hilda pensó inicialmente.

No importaba el destino cruel que los dioses le reservaban ... Había dos personas, dos llamas que siempre se mantendrían en su corazón mientras viviera. Estos recuerdos siempre los iban a atesorar.

Sí, no estaba completamente sola ... tenía dos estrellas vigilándola desde arriba.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

¿Qué decir sobre esta historia ...? Lo sé, muchos fans de Saint Seiya probablemente no sean demasiado aficionados a la pareja de AiolosxHilda. Para ser completamente sincero, amo mucho a mi SiegfriedxHilda. Sin embargo, el emparejamiento AiolosxHilda ha surgido, y él es, después de todo, el único Santo Dorado con quien Hilda se encontró. Si no fuera por Siegfried, los descartaría por completo. Y, a pesar de todo, no me desagrada esta pareja. También hay algunos fanart muy agradables sobre ellos. Es muy probable, después de todo, que Aiolos le recordara a Hilda a Siegfried. De todos modos, otro tema importante en este fanfic es que Hilda aparentemente está destinada a soportar su carga sin un hombre a su lado, a pesar de que se enamoró de uno, Siegfried. Quien fue sacado de su camino demasiado temprano. Por último, también me inspiré en una fanfiction muy agradable sobre Aiolos e Hilda en un sitio de fanfiction italiano.

¡Espero que aún disfruten! ;)


End file.
